


回家再说

by Kuro_ba



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:34:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23063299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuro_ba/pseuds/Kuro_ba
Relationships: ninoai - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	回家再说

一进家门，二宫就被相叶按在了墙上吻。

“喂！唔嗯……”

相叶吻得急切又用力，伸出舌头抵着二宫的上颚蹭来蹭去，差点夺走他口中的最后一丝空气。

“都是……汉堡肉的味道……”二宫趁着相叶呼吸的时候别过头，双手扶着相叶的肩膀用力推。

“嗯，是吗……”相叶也不恼，他一只手垫在二宫的脑后，另一只手抓住了二宫的手放在胸口，伸头顺着二宫的侧脸去吻他的耳朵，“但我尝到的都是小和的味道。”他使坏一样舔着二宫的耳垂后方，酥酥麻麻的感觉惹得二宫软了腿，只能抽出手环着相叶的腰来保持平衡。相叶抓不到软软的奶油面包，就把手伸进二宫的衣服开始胡乱摸。

“变态……嗯……”二宫眯着眼睛，头靠着相叶的手却不敢用力后仰。舒服的感觉让他不自觉地收紧了手臂，让二人的身体贴在一起，又在相叶的胸口蹭了蹭，抬头撒娇，“去洗澡吧，好吗？”

相叶看着怀里人琥珀一样清透的双眼，浑身的上下像是被点着了火，他把脑袋埋在二宫的颈窝，不断用双唇嘬着二宫细细白白的脖颈，留下一个个浅浅的红色印记。他的双手向下探到二宫的大腿后方，一用力，把二宫抱了起来。二宫身体突然向后倒，他连忙抱住相叶的肩膀。

“小和也等不及了吗，这样的小和我最喜欢了啊……”

二宫红着脸，不想和他说话。都多少年了，被这个家伙的直球击中还是会脸红心跳，太羞耻了。

我是个马上就要三十岁的大人了。二宫和也如是告诉自己。

当初装修房子时相叶特地要求了一个比普通规格稍微宽一点的浴缸，二宫只想着他长手长脚的嫌普通浴缸小，却没想过他的另一层意思。

比如现在，他坐在浴缸边缘被相叶含住了阴茎，而相叶跪在浴缸里时，正好可以伸直小腿。

“啊……嗯……被算计了……”

“小和说什么？”相叶松开口，换上自己的手不断上下套弄，湿漉漉的鹿眼盯着二宫看，眼里满满的都是情欲。他凑上来亲吻二宫，二宫感觉到了自己腥膻的味道。

“唔，没什么……啊，不要，太快了……”在相叶的加速下，二宫释放在了他的手中。相叶意犹未尽地舔了舔沾满粘稠精液的指头，又把指头伸进了二宫的口中搅动，另一只手用力搂住二宫的腰，避免他后仰过头摔在地上。

“小和好色情。”相叶玩味地笑着，继续在二宫的脖子上种草莓。

你才色情好吗，你这个世界无敌超级大工口。二宫这么想着。他含着相叶的指头，上面沾着自己的东西，有一种在给自己口交的错觉。在这种认知的刺激下，二宫口中的涎液不断流出。

画面一定糟糕极了。

“真想让小和看一看自己现在的样子。”相叶像是知道二宫在想什么一样，随即手指就被狠狠咬了一口，“疼……小和不乖了，要惩罚。”他抽出手指，看着眼神逐渐迷离的二宫，把他抱进了浴缸，开始就着微烫的水帮他清洗身体。

头发被洗发水的泡沫盖满时二宫才反应过来相叶在正常地为他洗澡，但他并不舒服。相叶修长的双手按摩着他的头皮，引起的是一阵阵伴随着释放后的莫名的快感，而身体缺少了拥抱和接触，他伸出手想抱相叶却被躲开。

“不要乱动。”相叶拿来花洒为他冲干净头发，又捧起他的脸吻了下去，舌头搅动着不断挑拨二宫的齿间，继续掠夺他口中的空气。在几乎窒息时，相叶放开了他，他低头却看到相叶早就涨得发紫的下体，于是下意识地伸手覆了上去。

相叶来不及躲，覆在脸颊上的吻停了一下，二宫不禁弯起嘴角。

“喂……相叶桑，”二宫套弄着相叶的分身，声音略微沙哑，“不是要惩罚我吗，嗯？自己硬成这个样子。”

主动权被夺走了，相叶任命地继续吻着二宫，不时发出闷哼和喘息：“小和，小和……嗯……舒服……不要手……”

“闭嘴。”二宫红透了脸，双手抓着相叶的腰把他按在墙上，跪在浴缸里努力含住了他的分身，相叶舒服得叹了口气，扶着二宫的脑袋，小心翼翼地开始抽送。

嗯，浴缸大一点果然比较好啊。相叶在他口中释放时，二宫非常不合时宜地感慨起来。相叶的味道和自己的相比也没有很大区别，他动了动喉咙，将精液咽了下去，身前的人便迫不及待地弯腰吻住他，添去唇边的一点点白色。

两个人折腾到床上，已经是一个多小时之后了。相叶将二宫压在身下，吻着他胸前的粉红，手指伸进他的后穴轻轻按压。

“啊，嗯……快一点……”

“小和还真是欲求不满呢。”相叶叼着二宫的乳粒，用舌头不停磨蹭着，引来了一阵阵细微的呻吟。他伸进第三根指头，不紧不慢地抽动着。

“嗯，要……”

“要什么？小和要什么，我听不见呢。”

“要相叶桑……啊，嗯……”

相叶早就忍不住了，但他实在觉得身下粉红粉红的人儿可爱得不行，想要多逗一逗。

“小和是个坏人。”他换了一边乳头啃咬，手下又加快了动作。二宫被刺激得挺起胸膛，将自己更多地送入相叶口中。他忙着喘气，顾不上说话。

“小和在外面总是逗我玩，逗我说话，我明明没办法开口……”相叶的声音带上了一丝委屈，手上却依然不紧不慢的，“小和总是这么可爱，要我怎么办才好……”

“啰……啰嗦，快进来……”

“嗯？啰嗦？”相叶碰到二宫敏感的一点，满意地收获了一声短促的尖叫，怀里的身体更加粉红了一些，“我在外面不能讲话嘛，所以对着小和就有更多的话说。”

“……不行了，相叶桑，雅纪，啊……”

相叶的手指抽动加快了一些，“小和刚才说要谁？”

“要，要雅纪……要雅纪进来……”二宫紧紧捏着相叶的双肩，相叶肩上的烟花状胎记被按出了手印。他想要身上的人，想要他立刻，马上占有自己。

“那我来了哦。”相叶抽出手，一瞬间的空白让二宫挺起腰，试图接触到更多。一秒之后，相叶的下身深深地埋进了自己的体内，补上了一切空虚。

“啊……雅纪……”二宫的双脚环上相叶的腰，让自己的重量完全挂在他的身上，闭着眼睛向上索吻。

相叶一下一下地撞击着，啪啪的声音冲击着两个人的鼓膜，从二宫后穴流出的粘液随着抽插被拍打成半透明的细密泡沫，沿着股缝滴答在床单上。

相叶喜欢二宫像无尾熊一样挂在自己身上，他喜欢这种被全身心依赖的感觉。他弯下手肘让二宫可以舒服一点靠在枕头上，双手揉着二宫细软的头发，加深了亲吻。

相叶抽动了一会，便开始一下下撞击在敏感点上，二宫的呻吟变成尖叫，感到身体要被捅穿。二宫和也感觉自己要死了。他不停尖叫着，流出生理性的泪水，手指在相叶的肩头留下印记。相叶从来不用大开大合的动作，总是对准了敏感点高频率地深入浅出，快速地一下下撞破自己的极限，带着自己去看高潮时的白光。

“啊啊啊，不要那里……别……”

欲拒还迎的字符让相叶更加卖力地向着那个点操干，一瞬间他看不到周围的房间，也看不到身下的床，只能看到沉浸在情欲中的二宫和也。他和二宫仿佛悬浮在一个纯白的空间，他拥抱着二宫，下身伏在他的身体里，他和二宫的味道交融在四周，二宫的声音填补着他的整个世界。相叶贪恋这种感觉，这让他感到安宁，是无所畏惧的那种安宁，能给他活着或者死去的全部勇气。

“啊，雅纪，已经要……啊啊啊！”二宫在密集的快感包围中尖叫着射了出来，高潮过后的后穴紧紧绞着相叶的阴茎，他快速抽插了几下，射进了二宫的身体里，带着二宫攀上了后穴的奇妙高潮。

相叶把软成一滩水的二宫抱进浴室，为他清理身体里留下的东西。他把二宫的腿呈M字扳开，手指伸进高潮后异常敏感的后穴轻轻向外抽带，乳白色的精液便流了出来，顺着大腿根流进浴缸。二宫仰着头喘息，一只手颤抖着撑住浴缸边缘，一只手挡在眼前，耳尖红得要烧起来。

“小和真的很色情呢。”相叶的声音沙哑而性感。

“啰嗦。”

回到床上，二宫精疲力尽地窝在相叶怀里，相叶拥着他，轻轻拍着他的身体，直到二宫睡着，呼吸声平稳而绵长。

“小和，我爱你，好爱你。”


End file.
